Unexpected Romance
by Athenas
Summary: A simple trip to the beach can sometimes not be so simple, Minds can and will wonder. Things get a little heated one night at the bonfire gathering!
1. Picnic Plans

_**All character rights are not mine they are the propery of SquareEnix, Please do not sue me! D**_

**Chapter 1** – Picnic Plans 

_Besaid Island_

Yuna stirs gently waking from the nights sleep, sliding out of bed and reaching for her lilac silk dressing gown that sitting over the back of her dressing table chair at the end of her bed.

Walking into the bathroom Yuna turns on the shower, giving the water time to warm up before she gets in, reaching for her hair brush Yuna gently brushes through her hair easing out any knots that have developed over night while she slept. Placing the brush back on the counter Yuna slips off her dressing gown and night dress letting them fall to the floor before stepping into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later Yuna is fully dressed and in the kitchen making tea when lulu walks in carrying a basket containing Bread, milk and eggs.

"Good morning Lu, Would you like some tea"

"Yes, thank you Yuna" Lulu said as she takes a seat on one of the tall kitchen stools, Placing her Basket on the counter out of the way.

Placing a cup of hot steaming Lavender and Chamomile tea in front of lulu, Yuna takes a seat on the opposite side of the kitchen counter on a stool that matched the one lulu was sitting on.

"Im surprised to see you up so early Lu, is something wrong"

"No, I just couldn't sleep"

"You have been doing that a lot lately Lu, are you sure there is nothing the matter?"

"Yes, I am sure, maybe im just coming down with something"

"Maybe, it could also be this heat we have been having, thinking of heat, I was wondering if you and Wakka would like to join me for a picnic at the beach today." Draining the last of her tea, Yuna places her now empty cup beside the sink, then taking her seat back across from Lulu.

"I would love to, I could use the fresh air" Lulu said finishing her tea and handing the cup to Yuna.

"Like you don't get enough air already" Yuna laughed, placing Lulu's cup along with hers and returning to her seat once more.

"Yes, what time were you thinking?"

"Oh maybe around 11, so if we meet here we can all walk to the beach together and have a swim before lunch" Yuna thought to herself that gave them 2 hours till they were to meet up here and set off to the beach.

Standing up, Lulu reached for her basket. "I have a few things to do before we go to the beach, I will see you here at 11"

"Ok Lu, see you later"

As Lulu leaves the hut, Yuna gets up and cleans and puts away the cups her and lulu had used for tea before leaving her hut in search of Wakka.

Stepping out of her hut Yuna brings her hand up to shield her eyes from the sunlight, giving her a few moments to adjust to the light then setting off in the direction of Wakka's hut.

"Wakka you awake?" Yuna calls knocking and entering Wakka's hut.

"Oh hey Yuna, I was just making some breakfast, would you like something to eat ya?"

"No thank you Wakka, I just came actually to ask you if you would like to come to the beach later with me and Lulu"

"I would love to, what time are we going?"

"We are meeting at mine at 11, then going down to the beach together, sorry I can't stay, im getting things ready for later"

"It's ok Yuna; do what you have to ya, so yours at 11 ya?"

Walking out of Wakka's hut, Yuna walks back to her hut making a mental list of what would need to be ready for the picnic later.

Arriving back at her own hut, Yuna finds the cooler bag and picnic basket from the closet and placing them on the kitchen counter while she prepares the food that will fill them.

Yuna places into the bag and basket the food and drink she had prepared for the picnic, then searching in her closet for her big blue woolen picnic blanket, after a few minutes of searching Yuna finds the blanket at the back of the closet, pulling it out and placing it with the food and drink Yuna goes into her bedroom and changes into her pale blue bikini, then putting her normal clothes back over it, Yuna walks back into the kitchen to find Wakka sitting at the counter.

"Hi Wakka, I didn't hear you come in"

"I heard you in the bedroom so I thought I would wait here till you were done"

"No sign of Lulu yet?"

"Not yet, she just had to run home for something"

"Okay, once Lulu is here we will head out for the beach, would you mind carrying the food Wakka? I can take the drinks and blanket"

Yuna turned round and gave a startled jump as Lulu entered the hut

"Oh Lulu, you scared me, I didn't see you there"

"I didn't mean to scare you"

"Its ok, Shall we head out for the beach?"

"I think so" replied Lulu as she turned and exited the hut, Yuna and Wakka following behind.

Wakka, Lulu and Yuna set out down the path to the beach, enjoying the sunshine as they walked, no one talked as they strolled along the way, looking around admiring the beauty they saw.

**Author Note**

**This is my first chapter of my first ever Final Fantasy Fic, i hope you all enjoyed it and i will be adding to it as and when i can.**

**thank you for reading**


	2. The Mysterious Blitzer

_**All character rights are not mine they are the propery of SquareEnix, Please do not sue me! D**_

**Chapter 2 **-The Mysterious Blitzer

_Besaid Island – Beach_

Arriving at the beach Wakka, Lulu and Yuna pick out a nice spot close to a tree with sufficient shade for all three of them to retreat into if needed. Yuna unfolds the blanket and lays it out on the warm, golden sand so the three of them can sit down.

Wakka slips off his sandals and takes a seat on the blanket with his legs outstretched, arms behind him, holding him up, breathing in deeply and exhaling Wakka says "Isn't this just the perfect day to be on the beach?" Yuna smiles in agreement as she takes off her clothes and folds them neatly and piles them on top of her shoes.

"Lulu, Wakka, would you like to come for a swim?"

"Sure Yuna, it's the perfect time for a swim ya."

"No thank you Yuna, you and Wakka have fun, I would like to rest here for a bit."

"Ok, we shall back soon Lu. Race you Wakka, last one in loves the Al Bhed Psyches."

Knowing that the Al Bhed Psyches were the worst Blitzball in the history of Blitzball both Yuna and Wakka ran as fast as they can towards the cool inviting water.

"I win! I win!" Yuna cheered so loud that Lulu could hear her from their spot under the tree.

"Aww man, how am I ever going to be able to live this down ya?"

Yuna laughed at Wakka as she pulled him into the sea. Suddenly Yuna spotted a glint of gold from the side of her eye, turning round she spotted him. Running along the beach wearing nothing but a pair of blue and yellow summer shorts, he is tall around 5ft 8", blonde hair, slim built but well defined muscles and lightly tanned skin.

"Yuna? Hey Yuna, are you alive in there?" Wakka taunted as he spotted Yuna gawking at the blonde haired boy.

"Oh, sorry, what?" Yuna replied half listening half staring at the mysterious blond haired boy that was running along the beach "Who is he?!" Yuna questioned, half hypnotized by the boy's looks.

"Oh, him… that's Tidus, He moved here a few days ago from Zanarkand, he came to play for the Besaid Aurochs."

"Is he going to be at the bonfire tonight? I should go and say hi, since after all I am the High Summoner Yuna."

"He will be there ya, everyone comes, you should know that Yuna"

Wakka and Yuna spend another half an hour splashing around and trying to pull each other under water before they swim back to shore and walk back up to Lulu, grabbing a towel Yuna dries herself off before folding the towel back up and placing it to one side.

"You hungry Lu? Im starved ya"

"Yes, me too"

Looking up from her book titled 'Elemental Scrolls and Moogles' Lulu marks her page with her bookmark and places the book out of the way.

"Come to think of it, I am a little hungry"

Yuna unpacks the picnic basket and passes some paper plates to Wakka who hands one to Lulu, places one in front of Yuna and keeps one for himself before handing them back to Yuna who lays them to one side.

After having eaten the contents of the picnic, Yuna, Lulu and Wakka relax by laying in the sun, topping up on their tans (not that Wakka needed one).

Around an hour later, Wakka and Lulu pack up the picnic stuff while Yuna pulls on her clothes over the top of her now dry bikini before heading home the way they came.

As the trio reached town they walked Yuna and the picnic stuff back to Yuna's hut before parting ways.

"See ya tonight at the bonfire ya?"

"Yes Wakka, Take care Lulu"

"Goodbye Yuna, goodbye Wakka"

"See ya tonight Lu, ya"

Yuna enters her hut, dropping the cooler bag and picnic basket on the kitchen counter, Yuna walks into her bathroom and turns the shower on for the second time that day. Now clean and dry, Yuna walks into her bedroom and sits on her bed. Yawning, Yuna leans back to lay on her bed thinking to herself about the mysterious Blitzball player on the beach, wondering in awe at his looks, she wonders about what it would be like to feel her lips on his, thinking this Yuna drifts into a deep sleep.

**Author Note**

**Here is my second chapter; I would really like to know what you think so please leave me a comment**


	3. The Bonfire

**All character rights are not mine they are the propery of SquareEnix, Please do not sue me! D**

**Chapter 3**

The Bonfire

_Besaid Island – Village Fire_

Yuna wakes with a start, looking over to her alarm clock she realizes its 6:50pm meaning the bonfire would have started 20 minutes ago.

Yuna gets up from her bed and walks into her bathroom, finding her hairbrush she untangles her hair from where she had slept, trying to make herself look respectable before heading out to the bonfire, returning to her room, Yuna picks out a long pale lavender dress and a purple pair of flat shoes to match.

After dressing Yuna makes her way out of her hut and down the street to the center of town where the evening bonfire was held.

_Yuna always loved going to the bonfires, even since she was a little kid, she used to sit and watch the flames dance around while she played with Wakka and Lulu, strangely this gave her an over-whelming feeling of comfort to think about it._

Coming within sight of the bonfire Wakka spots Yuna and calls her over.

"Hey, Yuna, what kept you?"

"Im sorry Wakka, I must have been tired and I fell asleep."

"It's ok Yuna, would you like a drink?"

Yuna accepted Wakka's offer, knowing that having a drink around the bonfire surrounded by friends, is a tradition amongst the villagers instead of sitting alone in their huts. It's the only time that Yuna has ever known anyone to drink, minus the odd village event.

Yuna thanks Wakka as she spots Lulu coming over to them

"Hello Yuna, im happy to see that you came tonight."

"Yes, I'm sorry that I'm late, I realized I was really tired after coming home from the beach today."

Yuna, Lulu and Wakka spent a good hour talking to people from the village and catching up on the day's events and another hour talking to and playing with the village children.

Sitting down on a large worn log in front of the fire to warm up, Yuna realizes that the new guy, Tidus, is sitting on the other end of the log. Yuna smiles as Tidus catches her staring at him, getting up Tidus come to sit next to Yuna.

"Hi, you're Yuna, right? I'm Tidus."

Shyly Yuna answers back "Hi, yes I am Yuna, nice to meet you."

"I was meaning to come and talk to you earlier, but I didn't want to disturb you, I could see you were busy talking with the villagers."

"It's ok, I like to spend some time around the bonfire talking to people and finding out how their day was, and especially playing with the children."

"I can see." Tidus smiles at the earlier scene of Yuna and the children "So, I see you on the beach today, with Wakka and Lulu, I would have come to say hello but I was training with the Aurochs, I was hoping I would get a chance to talk to you tonight and well… here I am."

Yuna and Tidus sat talking for another hour before Yuna realizes that its getting late.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't have more time to talk, I was hoping to get to know you a little better but it is getting late and everyone is leaving, the bonfire will soon die out too."

"Yes, me too, would you like me to walk you home?"

Noticing that both Wakka and Lulu have already gone home Yuna accepts. Getting up from the log where she had been sat talking to Tidus for the past hour Yuna stretches feeling her legs come back to life.

Walking down the street, Yuna and Tidus walk in silence.

Arriving at her hut, they stop outside.

"Would you like to come in for a hot drink?"

"Are you sure?" Yuna nods "Well, in that case, sure, I would love to"

Leading Tidus inside, Yuna takes off her shoes and places them by the door, Feeling a little more comfortable she makes her way into the kitchen and places some water in the kettle and sets it to boil.

"So, what made you come to Besaid? From what I hear, you love Zanarkand."

"I guess I just wanted to find somewhere away from the rush of the city"

"I couldn't imagine living in the city; it's too beautiful out here, so peaceful."

"I see why you wouldn't want to leave"

Pouring out some tea for herself and Tidus they retreat into the sitting room.

"I just wish my guardian had come with me, I kind miss him even though he can be so strict, he was the only person there after my mother and father disappeared."

Yuna thinks back to the day she arrived in Besaid, feeling alone and scared, she knew no one, but within a few hours she had met Wakka and Lulu.

It had been Lulu's parents that had taken her in to live with them, since that day Lulu and Yuna have been like sisters.

With tears in her eyes Yuna turns to face Tidus and explains to about her first day in Besaid.

"I mean, if it hadn't been for Lulu and Wakka I don't know where I would be today, it's because of their love and support that I am who I am."

Seeing a solitary tear run down Yuna's cheek, Tidus wipes it away with his thumb.

Yuna now staring into Tidus' eyes with wonder, Tidus leans towards Yuna, finding his lips warm and soft on hers, she closes her eyes and responds to Tidus' kiss, after what felt like an eternity Yuna and Tidus part.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I should go."

"No, Tidus wait… I wanted it, since I see you at the beach today it's all I could think about."

"Really? I mean, I didn't think you would… you know, like me."

"Really."

Moving in closer to Tidus they meet again, feeling the kiss build Yuna pulls away.

Puzzled Tidus asks Yuna "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong"

Standing up and taking Tidus by the hand Yuna leads him into her bedroom.

**Author Note**

**I know, this is where it started to get interesting right? I guess you will just have to wait and see, I'm open to any suggestions you may have just leave me a message**.


End file.
